The Girl and The Foster Brother
by SukiStory
Summary: Callie and Jude are half siblings. Callie has to confront her real father to sign her papers so she can get adopted. When she meets him, she finds out a huge secret that changes her idea about adoption. Brallie short story! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl and The Foster Brother**

** Summary: Callie and Jude are half siblings. Callie has to confronts her real father to sign her papers so she can get adopted. When she meets him, she finds out a huge secret that changes everything. A little Brallie! One Shot!**

**AN: This is a little something I thought off when they told Callie that he had a different father listed and she said "My mom told me that Quinn was a family name." FOR ALL THE BRALLIE SHIPPERS! **

* * *

"I just have to get him to sign this?" says Callie.

The adoption attorney nodded handing the papers to her. Her father, her real father who she found out was named Robert Quinn was the only person in her way of getting adopted, and so she agreed to meet him at the diner tomorrow morning with Brandon outside if anything went wrong. She didn't want to meet the man who never bothered to see talk or write to her. She didn't have a father, and she was proud.

It shook her world when she found out she had a different father, that her little brother Jude was her half brother, but she was determined to get adopted. She fought through her feelings for Brandon, stayed out of trouble and made her "father" or Jude's father sign the papers and give up on them for good.

She wanted it... She wanted a family. Even if it broke Brandon, she had Wyatt anyways, and it was for her and Jude. She needed a family.

* * *

"You'll be okay right Callie?" Brandon whispers as he holds her hand. She doesn't pull back.

"I'll be okay Brandon." she tells him.

She hugs her foster brother awkwardly than enters the diner looking around for the man she has to call her father.

"Callie Quinn Jacob." he whispers as Callie sits in front of the unknown man.

He had a construction uniform on. His dark brown hair combed back, his large brown chocolate eyes stare at her. There was no doubt that this man was her father. She had his eyes.

"Robert Quinn." she says, "Hi."

"You look so much like your mother." he says, staring at her, smiling "I... Your wondering aren't you? Who I am and stuff?"

She nods. She took a seat across from Robert and he smiles.

"Its an awkward family tree," he says, "Did your mother tell you her maiden name?"

"It was Quinn, Colleen Marie Quinn." she answers.

He nods. In seconds she slides him the paper and he looks at her. He sighs, grabbing a pen and signs it with no effort. He seemed like he didn't care, Callie thought. He didn't want to know this man, she just wanted the paper signed.

"There going to take good care of you right?" he asks.

He slides the paper back to her.

"They will." she says, "So how did you and my mother..."

He laughs.

"Long story..." He says.

"I have all day."

Callie didn't want to know this man, but she wanted to know about her mother, about her past. Robert looks outside to see Brandon sitting in his car. He knew Callie was lying, but he took this time to meet his daughter he hasn't seen since birth. He sips his coffee, reaching for a picture in his pocket. It was Callie's mother standing next to a younger version of him. Callie smiled at the torn up picture, she looked just like her.

"Your mother was adopted," he starts with the story, "I loved your mother the day my parents fostered her. The day she took my gutair from my room and started to play."

Callie's smile died with his words. Her mother was adopted? She never knew. She didn't even meet her mothers side of the family. So that's were her love for music began, she once told her that her love for music started from a special someone. She always thought it was her father.

"She was sixteen, I was seventeen," he says, "I told her I would wait for her to age out of the system, but she needed a family more than a boyfriend."

He looks at the picture of her mother than to her.

"I suffered through everything... I watched her fall in love with Donald, and I watched her get adopted... watched her become my sister," he says with pain in his voice, "I told her I loved her... But she needed a family more, and I had to accept that because I loved her. It was hard."

Callie's hands finds Roberts hand. She tries to smile a little, but could find no heart to do it. He was in pain. You could tell with the pain in his eyes, the tears strolling down his tan wrinkled face. It's been years, and yet he still loved her. It soften Callie's heart, her mother broke this man's heart. It didn't explain how she was born though.

"One night... Four years after she got adopted by my family..." He sighs, "I asked her if she still loved me."

"She still did, didn't she." she whispers.

"She always did, but she loved Donald too, and it was too late for me, she was already engaged to him," he says, "If I kept fighting I would still be with her."

"How was I... you know?" asks Callie, "If my mom loved Donald, why are you on my birth certificate and not him? Are you really my dad?"

Robert sighs. He looks at Callie, brushing the strand of hair behind her ear. He admires her so much, a stranger would even see how much love was rolled in to his man.

"Your mother and I loved each other. It was the night before her wedding and I kissed her and things lead to another. Nine months later, while I was in Iraq, I get a call from Donald, saying I had a beautiful daughter. I rushed home... got hold you, name you. Calla Lily's were your mothers favorite flowers. You have your mothers hair you know, and everything, but those eyes... Those were my eyes." He explains, "Your mother and I agreed for your safety, Donald and her would raise you, and I would be gone."

"For my safety?! What do you-"

She was yelling, but Robert cut her off.

"Callie! It's illegal for adopted siblings to date let alone have a baby." he yells, "Do you know how hard it was? Seeing another man call you his daughter?"

She quiets down. He takes a breather, mumbling a sorry to her. She holds his hands again, their hands resting on the table and he continued with the story.

"I loved your mother! I loved her! If I fought hard enough... It doesn't matter anymore. I did what was best for you and for her because I love you. I wanted Donald to raise you because your mother loved him. I love your mother, but with the judging from our parents, and her wanting a family... I couldn't be with her and deep down I knew she regretted it, but she wouldn't admit it. "

He ends up in tears. The passion he had for Callie's mother effected this man greatly. It took a lot of courage for him to explain to Callie how he loved his mother and gave everything up for her and for Callie, even if it meant he couldn't see her or the love of his life anymore.

"I sent money and letters to your mother, I asked her if she wanted to leave him and if I could see you... Than she had Jude, I got to hold him while your dad went to pick you up from school," he whispers to Callie, "I tried finding you after I learned that your mom was dead... If I took you, that would mean that Jude would be alone... I couldn't do that to Jude, even if he wasn't my son. I asked for custody, but Donald wouldn't sign over Jude. It was best if Jude had you, and it killed me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie asks, "why didn't she tell me about you?"

"She couldn't deal with it. She always ran from her problems. It was something she always did." He explains, "I still love her till this day... Even if she's my adopted sister by law. Feelings like this don't go away. What we felt, is something a person can have one in a life time."

Brandon's voice covers Roberts in Callie's mind. It got her thinking. She looked outside to see the broken piano boy sitting in the car. His hand was broken from two weeks ago when he was jumped outside of his fathers apartment. Ever since the dance, and the rejection he never been the same. Callie loved Wyatt, but she loved Brandon too. It was like her mother loving Donald, but loving Robert, her father. Callie could see the mirrors, and how her mother struggled for a family.

"Do you think if you fought harder and she accepted it, she would be with you?" she asks.

The man looks at her, eyes meeting each other.

"Yes. If she fought for me too."

Callie looks out the window seeing Brandon again. He was out of the car pacing around, waiting for her to be done.

"He's your Foster brother isn't he?" Robert says. "Do you love him?"

Robert could tell from the way Callie look's at him. He knew this look, and he knew that he was her foster brother.

"I need a family more-"

Callie stops in mind sentence. She was defiantly her mothers daughter.

"I know you do, but do you think he can be brother?" he asks, "What would make you happy?"

"A family would." answers Callie.

"Paper or not... These people are your family." he answers. "That boy over there... he reminds me of me, and if is like me, he wouldn't stop loving you."

Callie smiles as Brandon catches her looking at him. He waves and she waves back. Could he really love her? Does he love her as much as Robert loved Colleen? Callie was set on adoption, but she hadn't considered how Brandon would lose. The confession at the dance was to hard to handle, mostly with lie she made up.

"I love him." she says, with no doubt.

"Than don't make my mistake, don't make your mothers mistake. We hid our love, love shouldn't be hidden. All love should have a chance."

"I can't!" she says.

"You can... go for it."

"Thank you." she whispers.

She runs out forgetting the papers in the diner. She knew she wanted a family, but this stranger was right. Paper or not, the fosters are her family, and she loved Brandon enough to know if she gave up adoption, she wouldn't regret it like her mother. She runs in to Brandon's arms kissing him off guard, he happily kisses her back in complete bliss. He loved her and that's all that mattered. Even if people thought they were crazy, they didn't care. People do crazy stuff when they're in love.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"I love you Brandon." she says.

"I love you too," he says smiling, "What happened in there?"

She laughs, tears in her eyes.

"A reality check."

Completely unaware of the couple, Robert watched from the window looking at the torn up picture of Colleen.

"We didn't get the love story we should have gotten, at least our daughter did." he whispers.

He smiles as he sees her daughter and that boy kiss once more. He knew she's making the choice everyone sees to miss when your in love. **_If you find love, don't let it go, and wait till it comes back to you, if your fortunate to find true love, hold on and never let go._**

Unaware to Robert, Colleen was watching the events unfold in spirit, knowing at least her daughter could have the love she wanted. In time she knew she would be with Robert again, but for now she's happy watching her daughter find love and be happy for once. She will be in trouble that's for sure, with Lena and Stef, mostly with Jude, but it was going to worth it.

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking of making a two shot... depending on the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl and The Foster Brother **

**Chapter 2 out of 4: Telling the Family**

**AN: I've been getting a lot of reviews for this, so I decided to turn this in to a mini story. If you love this than check out my Foster Series, "Callie Choice," followed by it's sequel "The Foster Clan," and it a month or so the next book called "Just one more" will be put up as well. This story will NOT be connected what so ever to my Foster Series. **

**Thanks for the Reviews! I will take an one shot suggestions! I wish I was writer for the show, but than again you guys have to think about it. I mean! Haven't you read "The Foster Clan," you'll know I had killed characters, had drama and fights that hurt the family. hehehe. This won't be the last one for me! I wouldn't be surprise if I find myself writing a TV show for ABC family in the future. **

**-_SukiStory_**

* * *

After the encounter with Robert, Callie had confessed her love to Brandon Foster which took him by surprise. He loved Callie to the end of the endless universe to the point he would always be by her side when he can. She had no friends other than Mariana, and the girls from Girls United. Kiara and Gabbi started to go to school at Anchor Beach too, but with the age difference and special classes for the two girls, Callie barley sees them. Callie didn't mind that Brandon followed her sometimes, since she enjoyed his company she often wouldn't get.

Though it was obvious the two had something for each other, the family was oblivious when it came to two of them. They would tell moms that they would be at friends houses or at the library when they we're actually at the diner where Daphne worked at, or at a secluded beach barley anyone went too. They would do homework, and play music at they're spot on the beach. It was the time Callie looked forward to every day, but that was before Brandon took a internship job. They limited their time to three days a week to spend time with each other and each time Brandon found new ways to tell Callie that he loved her. Flowers, necklaces, serenades and make out scenes. She didn't push Callie to sleep with him, and Callie loved how Brandon respected her.

It was just three months later when the adoption attorney and Bill came knocking on the door for the papers Robert was suppose to sign. Callie froze as the moms asked her for the papers, and with one sentence a fight broke lose.

"I left it... I can't be adopted because... I love- I love Brandon." she says with confidence.

Brandon was right behind her on this one, holding her soft warm hand, standing there to protect her from moms words.

"Brandon?!" his mother screams on top of her lungs, "BOTH IN YOUR ROOMS NOW!"

Callie turns, but Brandon stops her caressing her face before kissing her gently. She returns the kiss, and he looks at her with his loving green eyes. Callie nods, she knew that this might be the last time they can hold each other. They connected in ways most teenage couples don't, but the moms didn't believe it, they didn't want to see it. The moms stood in shock, as well as the audience behind them. Jude, Jesus and Mariana stood there with mix emotion's. Jude was angry at her sister, Jesus was mad at Brandon, but Mariana stood there with a smirk painted across her face.

She knew, and it was about time word got out.

"No." says Brandon to Stef.

"What?!" she replies.

"I won't go to my room!" he says pushing the limit, "I love Callie, and I want to be with her."

"That's stupid Brandon! Callie needs a family more than-"

"Don't say it!" Callie yells.

It took the whole family by surprise. Callie Quinn Jacob was standing up for what she believed in. This wasn't for Jude, she was standing up for her self.

"You don't know what I need. I need Brandon." she says turning to everyone in the room, "You guys will always be my family, paper or not, but Brandon will always be more than a foster brother... he's my best friend and my boyfriend. I love him."

"I thought you would have learned from Liam." sighs Bill, "Callie you can't just-"

"Brandon is not Liam! he's not." she yells, "You guys always told me to be happy, and Brandon makes me happy."

The family was now split in half. Stef, Jude and Jesus didn't agree at all, along with Bill and the adoption attorney. Lena and Mariana however, saw that Callie needed Brandon, and Brandon needed Callie.

"You guys are sixteen years old, you guys don't know what you want!" yells Stef, "You guys don't know what love is! What if you guys break up? What if-"

"I won't break up with Callie!" shouts Brandon.

"You don't know that!"

Mother and Son look face to face, angry at each other. Stef knew what it was like to be young, but she never knew love till she met Lena. If she knew what love was, she would have never married Mike at the age of nineteen. Callie didn't know she would be splitting a mother and son's relationship. She began to doubt this whole thing.

"Brandon." Callie whispers, "I-"

"No." he says, "Callie we love each other, and you know that! I love you, and I'm not giving up on us."

"Brandon, I will always love you and-"

Before she could give up and make people other than her self happy, Robert comes in with the knock on the door. He had to come by to give the papers Callie left, and he knew if Callie truly loved Brandon she would have taken from his hand at the door and shred it in to pieces. He didn't know there would be a storm brewing in the household and it took him by surprise. He looked at the couple who where in tears and at the angry parents and social workers.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." he yelled at Bill, Stef and the adoption attorney, "Acting like this."

"And who are you?" asks Stef.

"Robert Quinn."

"How would you know about raising children? You can't even take care of one." judges Stef.

Lena gasps. It was unlike Stef to judge someone just like that. She was angry, and she lost control. Lena could feel their unborn child jump as he hears Stef's angry voice.

"No I don't, but I know how it feels to be like Brandon." Robert answers.

Lena sends the children upstairs except for Brandon. Callie ran to Mariana's room locking the door, she knew if her so called father didn't change the family's mind she would be shipped away to another group home and Brandon will be served with a restraining order from the state. She loved Brandon, and she knew that he loved her back. She was not going to make the mistake her mother made. She was scared, but she had to trust Brandon.

Downstairs Robert told his story about his love for Callie's mother, and how he too was forced by his parents to let Colleen become his sister. Colleen needed a family, so he did a regrettable choice that ruined his life. Lena broke down at this story, as Robert who was so passionate about Colleen, told his story. Stef soften down along with Bill and adoption attorney. As the story ends, with Robert crying at the steps of Colleen's grave, the failed suicide and the custody argument of Jude when Donald was in jail, it broke everyone, but it gave Brandon strength and hope.

"I love Callie," Stef whispers, "And if that's what she wants... if she wants to be with Brandon, than okay. Paper or not, she's family."

Stef hugs Lena who was carrying they're child inside of her. She understood this mans struggle, but the law was the law.

"I can't let this happen you know," says Bill. "What are we going to do?"

"I can live with my dad," offers Brandon, "Callie can get you guys as her guardians till she turns eighteen."

"And what if you guys break up?" says the attorney.

"I would marry right now if I could... I'm not going to let her go."

The family knew that Brandon kept his word. He was serious about loving Callie, and he made up his mind. Lena called Callie down from upstairs. She ran in to Brandon's arms.

"I'm I leaving?" she asks.

Brandon kisses her deeply holding her tight.

"No. I'm going to live with my dad, and when we're eighteen we can be together." he whispers.

"You guys will be monitored by your moms... you guys are allowed on dates, and no one can not know about this. Is this understood?" says Bill. "Lena and Stef will be your guardian's till you turn eighteen, by than you can live with Brandon and get married or whatever."

Brandon and Callie blush at the married part. They knew that if this worked out, marriage would be at the prize along with the couple of kids, they talked about one time at the beach. Callie loved Brandon, and Brandon could already imagine Callie walking down the isle. She turns to Robert and hugs him. It has been sixteen years since Robert held his child this close, and he treasured this moment.

"Thank you." she whispers.

"I love you so much, and I'm sorry that failed you as a father." he says, "It will take time, but If you would let me... I would like to be there for you."

Callie nods. It's been so long since she ever felt support and love from the people who surround her. It wasn't yet perfect till Jude and Jesus were on board, but she was glad Mariana was okay with it. Callie held Brandon's hand as Bill signed over the papers of guardianship to Lena and Stef. It was going to be a hard two years till they were able to be together and tell the whole wide world. They had to be kept secret for a while, and it was worth the wait.

"You take care of her." Robert whispers to Brandon, "You love her okay?"

"I always will." he whispers back, "I fought so hard for Callie, and I want to be with her."

Robert leaves unnoticed, he was happy that his daughter was able to be with this man who had so much love for her. He loved her so much, more than I ever loved Colleen he thought. Robert knew that the love for Colleen will last forever just like Brandon and Callie. He just wished he never gave up on Colleen and she never gave up on him. For the past twenty five years, he was in grief and regret, but now he was able to forgive and move on. He had to be there for his daughter, and he was keen to see Jude again as well as Donald. It's going to be a long road for him as well as his daughter. Many say she just like her, and he agrees but she inherited the passion and sense of true love from him. He was happy, and so was Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl and The Foster Brother**

**Chapter 3 out of 4: A year has gone by...**

**AN: We are almost at the end of this short mini story. This isn't the last story I will be writing for Brallie, my other story "Just one more" will be out very soon with new ideas and polls. **

**REVIEW! I love reading your reviews, makes me laugh. I see why the writers love writing drama and cliffhangers. LOL. love you guys!**

_**- Sukistory**_

* * *

**Lena and Stef** were rewarded guardianship to Callie Quinn Jacob, a week after she refused adoption. It was hard on Lena, who was expecting twin boys in months time, but Stef took it harder. She wanted Callie as a daughter, and when she refused adoption because of her son she was heart broken. It took time to heal, but she couldn't ignore her. Callie was just like Stef in many ways, and when she saw her son Brandon with her, she couldn't help but smile. She knew she made the right choice.

**Jesus** took time to get use to this crazy idea. He knew he couldn't tell anyone at school, or else Callie would be taken away and Bill would loose his job. It took a few days to break in the idea. What hammered this idea in to his empty mind of Jesus Foster? He walked in to his eldest brothers room finding them making out half naked. He yelled of course, on top of his lungs when he ran in, making Lena and Stef make rules for them such as "keep the door open" or curfews and stuff.

They even put Callie on the pill just encase, knowing if they did have sex, she couldn't get pregnant. Callie still was afraid of being intimate with anyone, which Brandon respected and they told the moms that the pill was not necessary for them. The moms didn't care, they had two sons on the way, a grandchild is no option for the two mothers who couldn't dare think that the two can handle a baby at this age.

**Mariana** loved the idea of Brandon and Callie being together. She wrote a novel about their love, and she tried to turn it in to a play at school when she heard that the drama students were looking for a student original written play. Callie hated the idea and she was glad that the play that won wasn't Mariana's, but Jude's play he wrote himself about his adoption. This eventually became a hit with the foster care system promoting adoption and he won a award for that. Mariana was cool with all of this relationship love feast going on she would constantly fangirl and taking pictures of the couple. She loved when they had music sessions, and she can hear the music echo the halls of the house. Brandon's hand has completely healed, but his fingers still hurt. She finds it cute that her eldest brother would sing as Callie played. It was the love she dreamed about for herself and was glad her brother found true love.

**Jude** didn't like the idea at first, like Jesus. Callie is still his sister by law, blood, DNA and love. Brandon was is his brother by law and love. It was weird for him to explain to Connor that his sister and adopted brother were together. It made it more weird when he heard Jesus scream Bloody Mary when he entered Callie and Mariana's bedroom to find them both shirtless making out. He was absolutely stunted, giving Brandon death glares as he made his way to his car to drive back to his dads apartment since he now lived there. It was weeks later, when Callie talked to Jude, telling him how much she loved him and Brandon, and how they are still brother and sister... still family, no matter what happens. Jude soon accepted the idea of the relationship. He was able to bond with Brandon, and he loved when they took him out with Connor to do something fun. His fears of his sister getting hurt or being unhappy was put to rest, and that Brandon loved her... Plus he gave Brandon the "I will kill you if you hurt my sister" speech which Lena and Stef overheard. They giggled as Jude tried to threaten Brandon.

At school, nobody knew at all expect for the family and finally the teens at Girls United. Rita knew about the secret and didn't dare report it. She wanted Callie to have a family, but when she met Robert Quinn, and his story about Callie's mother she had a change of heart. She supported them all the way along with all the girls and Cole. Wyatt however, still heart broken from his ordeal couldn't look at Callie, and she knew that it will take more than months for him to sink the new information of her relationship with Brandon. Aiden, Brandon's best friend since kindergarden knew as well, though he thought it was weird, he supported them.

As their relationship progressed, Robert and Callie had been making amends. They spent a few times together, asking questions about life. Robert soon learned about Callie's struggled, her abuse and rape from Liam and how she ran away, and her and Brandon with Wyatt, who barley talks to her anymore.

Robert told Callie about his struggle with her mother, and how he joined the US Air Force after she was born so he could forget about Colleen and Callie. He told her about the letters, about how he held Jude, how he wanted to see her. He told her about her grandparents, and how she was named Callie because her mothers favorite flower was Calla Lilly's. He told weird things like if she had been a boy she would have been named Augustus after her great grandfather who was the survivor of the holocaust or that when she was in her mothers womb, she would kick and move when she heard her mother play her guitar. He told her that she had Quinn as a middle name because of Donald and that he (Robert) didn't know she existed till she was born or that he loved her from the moment he held her. He told her everything she wanted to know about her mom... about they're family... about the little brother Colleen had, who passed away months after Colleen from a broken heart.

Stef and Lena overheard them talking once about Colleens and Roberts parents, how they were yelled at and judged for who they fell in love with. It brought Lena and Stef back to the time they found each other and people told them it was wrong to be together. They started to accept Callie and Brandon's relationship even more than before.

* * *

A month after, when Lena was six months pregnant, the grandparents finally found out about the baby and the whole Callie and Brandon thing. They were happy about the new grand-kids, but Sharon, Stef's mom was just as freak out and shocked about the Brandon and Callie thing, but when she observed the two teenagers, she too accepted it.

Lena's parents didn't judge at all. They thought it was a match made in heaven. They even joked about a wedding and babies which Mariana happily joined in teasing the couple till the point they were red as a red crayon.

"I could imagine it now," Dana said laughing, "Great grandchildren with beautiful hair and eyes running around."

"Oh don't forget the big huge wedding!" adds Stewart, "I would pay for the honeymoon to Europe if they ever do get married."

"You never did that to us!" says Lena.

"You had your hands tied, Brandon is our first grandson." Dana replies, "Callie is a lucky girl."

The whole conversation turned in to a big plan for the future. Unknown to the family, Callie and Brandon had everything planned. They wanted the same exact thing, but they didn't mind the honeymoon in Europe.

* * *

Nine months since Brandon and Callie been together, Lena, Stef and the Foster kids welcomed two healthy baby boys to the family. They looked a lot like Lena, but one had Timothy's hair and the other had Lena's curls. Even though they were biologically Timothy's, Stef knew that one of her son's will grow as hard headed as she, and one will grow up to be as smart as Lena.

They gathered at the hospital room the night the twins were born. Brandon and Callie were the last to hold the twins, and when the moms took a picture of both of them, they knew this was just a mirroring of the future. They didn't want to embarrass them so they said nothing. Callie was a natural at the babies, but it took time for Brandon to bond with his new brothers.

Brandon was happy to be a big brother again, and Jesus and Jude couldn't wait to teach them everything they knew. Mariana was more focused on the clothes they will be wearing and manners. Callie however, couldn't wait to tell them everything she knew about the world so they can grow up to be as smart and wise as Brandon. This only made the siblings laugh, but Callie knew Brandon more than anyone. She hoped the boys would be great as Brandon and Jude and funny as Jesus.

* * *

It was three months later, and Brandon and Callie had one more year left of hiding, one year till they turn eighteen and one more year till they can officially be together and no one can stop them. They spent their days in Callie and Mariana's room playing music or watching movies or they went out carefully to be at the beach or play basketball. Sometimes they would play video games Brandon knew and watched vines online. They would snapchat and text each other endlessly, and they were together almost everyday. Brandon had a job though, as a cashier at a small super market after his internship ended and Callie had gotten a job as a dish girl with Daphne at the diner. The couple vowed that when they graduated, they would buy an apartment near the choice of college they picked out together and live together till they graduate from college.

The relationship had gotten serious when Lena and Stef knew they were finally sleeping together. Mike got home one morning to find them asleep in Brandon's bed, clearly naked with used condoms in the trash can near by his bed along with some bottles of beer missing. He panicked of course, calling Lena and Stef right away. To everyone's knowledge, Callie was sleeping over at girls united and were surprise to find them asleep in each other's arms.

They were furious at Mike for the beer, and at Brandon who was accused for pushing Callie to sleep with him. Callie reveled that they hadn't drink, and that the bottles fell from the cup board when she opened it. She also told them that she feared about the idea at first, but she wanted to do it because she loved Brandon, and she knew he wouldn't leave her. It was a lot for Stef and Lena to take in, knowing the risk of pregnancy and how Callie was scared. Stef knew... her first time with Mike scared the hell out of her and it only took a few tries, the back seat of Mikes car and a bottle of whiskey to conceive Brandon. They let it off with a warning.

* * *

Lena and Stef couldn't imagine Callie and Brandon as parents this young, but when they left them in charge with their twin boys who are about a few months old, they didn't expect them to find them this way when they returned home finding the house quiet. It was a hectic four months with the twins who barley slept at night, and now it was quiet. Lena looked at Stef and they hurried up the stairs to look for their children.

Mariana was in bed asleep as well as Jude and Jesus as instructed, which surprised them, they just didn't expect to find the twin boys almost asleep.

They leaned against the door way as Callie holds one of the boys in her arms giving him a bottle as they sat on the rocking chair that rocked in the nursery that was once Brandon's room. Callie was singing to the sleepy baby who was always fussy, but not tonight. That little boy found comfort in Callie's arms. Callie singed softly to the little infant, keeping eye contact with him till his eyes begin to droop down. The moms smiled, leaving Callie and they're son in the nursery.

The moms walked in to there room were Brandon was reading a book to his little brother in the other rocking chair. The baby was almost asleep as he read him Harry Potter which was Brandon's favorite book when he was little. Brandon kept his little brother close, hoping he would fall asleep as he hit chapter ten. It took time hours for Lena and Stef to put their infant sons to bed, but it took a quiet twenty minutes for Callie and Brandon.

After Brandon and Callie put the twins to bed, they passed out on the couch downstairs. Stef and Lena smiled as they watch them sleep, it was a good blissful night for the Fosters.

* * *

Months later, like all couples in the world, even the famous ones... Brandon and Callie got in to a fight which worried the whole family.

Callie was accused of kissing Wyatt, and rumors in school made Brandon look like a cheating bitch because Tayla claimed she and Brandon had been having sex. The final straw was when Tayla shoved Brandon in the gym locker room, with only wearing shorts on as her friends video taped it. The whole school saw the video, and Callie was furious.

It ended with yelling, and screaming than finally a big break up. It took about a weekend till Brandon came to the door in tears telling Callie how sorry he was for yelling at her and accusing her of kissing Wyatt and explained what happened in to the locker room. Callie apologized for being so stupid for listening to rumors. They got back together instantly which buried the family worries.

It wasn't the last fight or break up...

Three months later, Wyatt tricked Callie in to kissing her, which Brandon saw. Brandon distant himself away from Callie when the rumors spread that Wyatt was banging her. The whole school knew about it, and Brandon couldn't take it anymore. He snapped at Callie and they broke up. They broke up for a week till Callie ended up at his door crying. She needed him so bad, and she couldn't go a week without him. Brandon felt sorry... not for her, but himself because he was so selfish and stupid for listen to all the rumors. It was people's fault, not Callie. The break up ended with a steamy make out scene and the back of Brandon's car parked a few blocks away from the Foster household.

It was weird when Stef drove next to the car, seeing Brandon get out of the back seat with Callie. It took her back to the time she and Mike conceived Brandon at the back seat of Mike's car. When she thought this, she slammed on the break, mind vomiting... she did couldn't believe she remembered that... she hoped Callie wasn't pregnant or else she would have killed her eldest son.

* * *

It's been a year and a half since they been together. They never got tired of each other and they were happily together. They had a few bumps and turns, but they made it. They had six more months till they graduated, than another eight till Callie turned eighteen in August, and another ten till Brandon turned eighteen. It didn't matter though, once she signs the paper to release her out of the system she was free to do whatever she wanted, and she agreed to sign it after graduation.

Callie laid next to Brandon, snuggling against him. They were home alone at his apartment again. They needed some alone time, since Mariana and Jude had been bothering them. It was nice for the both of them to escape from their siblings and parents. They laid there in thought of the future. Of marriage, college, future jobs. Brandon wanted to work in the music industry while Callie wanted to be a photographer. They knew that they wanted to stay close to home, and they chose a nice college near by. They had things all planned out except for one thing...

"Do you want kids someday?" Callie asks nervously.

"After college," replies Brandon, almost too quickly, "After I marry you."

"And if I say no?" She teases.

"Than no one else can carry my children except for you Ms. Callie Quinn Jacob." he answers.

Wise choices he thought to himself, smirking.

"I want two little ones of our own." She says to him, "and two adopted ones."

"I'll love that."

"Our son will have beautiful green eyes and soft brown hair. He's going to be handsome and caring like his daddy." says Callie.

"Our daughter will have beautiful brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. She's going to be beautiful as her mom, and caring and smart." whispers Brandon.

"We could have a nice house, make it our own... paint it and add posters...put your piano on the corner next to my guitar."

"Don't forget the TV."

They laughed, bringing them back to the conversation they had at Daphne's apartment.

"We need to get a nice kitchen table first." laughs Callie.

"Well I do make killer pancakes." replies Brandon.

Callie couldn't believe she was here in Brandon's arms, finally happy. If she signed those papers, she wouldn't be here. She could have been his sister which made Callie feel disgusted with herself. She couldn't be his sister, and she was glad that she picked him. She loved him, and that's all that mattered right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl and The Foster Brother**

**Chapter 4 out of 4: The Happy Ending**

**AN: This is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do! **

**REVIEW! **

**For all my series reader's out there! I'm writing the first chapter for The Foster Clan sequel. Do you want me to write as a third person point of view or one of the characters point of view? **

**Third person point of view is how I wrote this story, and the characters point of view is how I wrote "Callie's Choice" and "The Foster Clan" its up to you guys. I just need some opinion.**

**Till than... **

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

It's been two years. Two short years together and it only seem like a few days for Brandon who dearly loved Callie with all his heart. He's been treating her like a queen of his life and everyone close to them knew how much he loved her. Roses and letters every Sunday morning on the door steps, breakfast every Saturday mornings at Mike's apartment, dates EVERY Friday nights.

Callie loved the attention she got from Brandon, but she too showed her love for Brandon Foster. She had paid tickets to see his favorite bands, got him an internship with the help of Rita, bought him new music sheets to work on, and finally a grand piano that cost almost a grand. Mike helped pay for the piano though, but she paid majority of it. She even made him lunch for school, and she eventually teached the boy who can't cook anything, but pancakes, how to cook a meal or two. She loved him, and she took every day to show him.

Moms thought it was crazy to get each other gifts, or go on dates EVERY Friday night. Mariana thought it was adorable and Jude and Jesus thought it was weird, even though they got use to the gushy make out scenes, flirty teasing and roses ending up on the front door step every Sunday morning along with the letters Brandon writes to her. As Jude grew, he understood the feelings and he gave ideas for Brandon when he ran out of Friday night dates ideas. It was cute, thought Lena who once over heard them tossing ideas about dates for Callie.

They did the usual as always. They learned their dislike and likes, their good and bad. Brandon learned everything about Callie and Callie knew everything about Brandon. Jesus and the moms didn't believe so they decided to play a game that night.

"Okay, answer these questions, than when done I'll see if you guys got it correct." says Lena.

Callie finished first. Stef turned to Brandon and started to ask questions to see if Callie got it correct.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite Food?"

"Pizza."

"Favorite books?"

"Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Hunger Games Series."

"Favorite Cookie."

"Chocolate Chip."

"Favorite Disney Movie?"

"Lion King."

"Favorite Board Game."

"Monopoly"

Lena turned to Stef and smiled.

"She got it all right." she says.

Callie laughs. It was Brandon's turn to see if he got every question right about Callie.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite Food?"

"Biscuits and Gravy."

"Favorite books?"

"The Fault in our stars, Hunger Games Series and Divergent Series."

"Favorite Cookie."

"Chocolate Chip and Sugar Cookies."

"Favorite Disney Movie?"

"Frozen."

"Favorite Board Game?"

"Snakes and Latters."

Jesus stood there in amazement.

"Damm! they did it!" he yelled.

Brandon and Callie chuckled. They left the moms and Jesus alone, and went up stairs. They had enough with the questions.

"What is one thing you guys have in common?" the moms yelled, before they entered Callie's room.

"Music!" they both shouted.

No one questioned them ever again.

* * *

Even if Callie wasn't liked, and Brandon was such a good two shoes... Like all teenagers, they went to parties. Seven minutes of heaven was the best games Callie and Brandon ever played. They were put together in a closet two times at one party. Mariana thought it was rigged, but the two didn't care, they just played it off as an innocent game like everyone else. The end of the year party at Garners house ended pretty well for the couple, but not for the moms who heard the bed banging against the wall that night or Mariana who was locked out of her room. They didn't bother, it wasn't the first time they heard it or the first time Mariana got locked out. The next morning, the moms took out the door... As simple as that. Sucks for Mariana though.

"If your going to do... That! Just keep it down." says Stef.

"I'm going to the store... Did you guys run out of condoms yet?" casually says Lena.

"You horny boy." said Jesus laughing at Brandon as he walked in to the room, "Keep it down! We don't want to hear you fuck her."

"Jesus!" Lena and Stef shouted.

The couple turned red. They never did it again at the house. They couldn't risk it.

Prom was an issue that year. Since nobody knew about the relationship, Callie and Mariana went alone and Brandon had to pretend to go with Tayla. It hurt Callie, but Brandon made it up to her. That next night, Brandon rented out a boat and made a moon night dinner for Cal. Tayla meant nothing to him.

Tayla was a big issue all year. She was making Callie's high school years feel like hell. It was in till the beginning of their last year when she stopped a little, just because a rumor was going around that she was expecting Vico's baby. It wasn't true, Callie thought, but if it was, she got an abortion because no baby was ever seen.

* * *

In the two years, of being teens, Brandon and Callie only had broken up four times, only to be back together in each others arms in seven days times. It scared the family at the first break up, but they knew the couple would find each other again. They were inseparable.

This was good, because Brandon went to Europe for a school trip for two weeks. It drove Callie crazy not seeing him. The two weeks only made the relationship stronger.

If it was possible, the relationship went up a notch. Colleen's death anniversary appeared on Callie's calendar once again, and she and Jude decided it was time to visit their mother. Jude didn't last too long, crying in to Stef's arms after a few minutes of seeing their mothers grave.

Written on the stone was:

"Hear Lies Colleen Quinn Jacob, loving wife, mother and daughter."

Callie collapsed on her mothers grave as she sobbed. She was to strong for too long, she need to let go. She told her mother about how she knew about Robert and how she loved Brandon so much. She whispered how she was doing and how she missed her. She regretted not kissing her before she left, and she told her about some choices she made. She would give anything to hug her again.

"Wouldn't you be proud of me?" she asked her mother.

"She would." a voice answered.

Brandon, who was supposed to be at piano lessons knew he had to be there. He surprised her that day, hugging her as she cried. The warmth of his arms comforts Callie, and it reminds her of her mother.

"Hey Mrs. Jacob." says Brandon, as he held Callie. "I love your daughter so much. I'm going to take care of her and love her. Don't you worry. Jude's good too... My moms love him a lot, he's the golden boy to them. I promise to keep an eye on them for you... They mean to much to let go."

Callie placed her head on Brandon's chest as she hears Brandon talk to her mother. The promises just made things better. It wasn't empty... It was full of hope.

* * *

In April, they got accepted to the same college which made them happy. Brandon was to study music, Callie was to study photography. They had afternoon classes picked out and now they were looking at apartments. It was a good thirty minutes away from college to home. It was hard for Stef and Lena to get the news that their son and girlfriend would be moving away, even if it was 30 minutes, Stef would miss them. Lena was there to comfort her wife... She would miss the kids too, but they had five more to think about. Mariana and Jesus would be graduating soon and their twins would be going to school in the fall.

They graduated on May 30th, 2015, a happy day for the family. Brandon and Callie weren't eighteen just yet. Callie was born on August and Brandon was born on graduation day, the couple celebrated with their families and said good-bye to good friends.

Tayla tried to make out with Brandon again, which didn't work out so well. Jesus was so pissed off, he had pulled Tayla's hair and punched her before she could touch Brandon. He got arrested though... But wasn't charged all thanks to Stef who hated Tayla.

Wyatt said a goodbye to Callie, and he accepted the relationship. Callie and Wyatt still stayed friends, and Brandon accepted it too. All three were in good terms. The couple waved a good bye as Wyatt was leaving to Indiana for college. He still cared about her, but he was to preoccupied with his girlfriend who was coming to Indiana with him, plus they were expecting a baby.

Stef was not to judge, but she found out about Wyatt being a father, she turned to Brandon and Callie and said,

"If you make me a grandmother now, give me a bottle of whiskey."

They laugh. Stef was determine to not be a grandmother anytime soon.

* * *

Months passed... Apartments, new jobs, internships and First semester of college came and gone. The months were decreasing as days pass, and they count the days and the hours till they could finally be together and tell the whole wide world. In time, Brandon and Callie were now eighteen and weren't afraid of holding hands and kissing in public. They were crazy for each other, and they were finally free to be with each other. Tayla, who got in to the same college as the couple, found out. She was still a bitch, but no matter what she did, it made Brandon and Callie stronger.

They didn't have any break ups for all three years of college, but the fourth year. It was hard. With stress and lack of sleep the couple snapped at each other constantly. They broke up for a week. When they both attended a party, Brandon saw another boy trying to kiss Callie, which basically pissed him off. The night ended with a fight that got Brandon arrested. He was bailed out by Callie, and she apologized. The apology turned in to sex, and that's how every fight ended since than. They couldn't help it... Like Stef and Lena said, they were crazy!

* * *

They finally graduated in 2019 with flying colors. Mariana and Jesus were right behind them, Jude was in his last year of high school and the twins were starting first grade that fall. Stef and Lena couldn't believe that their children were growing up so fast. It was a matter of time till one of them were to marry. Everyone had bets that Brandon and Callie would marry after graduation... It didn't happen.

After graduation, Callie and Brandon got steady jobs and lived a life they always wanted. They traveled every state that summer. They were never bored as a couple and words couldn't describe how much they loved each other. Other than adventure, they came home once a week to have dinner with the family and to see Brandon's little brothers. They didn't want to miss any mile stones of the boys. Callie loved them as her own, and the boys basically loved her.

It was one night when Stef, Lena and Mike watched Callie and Brandon put the twins to bed before they returned home.

"Good night Callie." one of the boys said.

"Good Night." she whispered.

"When are you and Brandon coming back? I miss you." he says.

"I miss you guys so much! but I promise... if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away." she explained.

"I love you." he says, snuggling up, "I love brother Brandon too."

"I know you do." she replies.

The three parents stood by the door and smile at each other.

"She would a good mother someday." whispers Lena.

"Brandon would be a good dad." adds Mike.

They see Callie tucking in the boys than humming a little song. Brandon smiled, holding her hand as they told the boys the loved them once more.

"Give them time... They will be the best parents a kid could ever have." says Stef.

* * *

Family dinners kept the family together, even Mike had dinner with them too, but he's been busy with his new girlfriend Jayne. It was awkward, but Jayne was very nice even Stef approved. It was weird, but she approved.

Dani's still named popped out a few times which troubled Brandon a few nights. He finally told the family about his drunken night. It didn't matter to report it since Dani was dead. Callie was disappointed at first, than angry. That night ended like every fight. Callie didn't care, she loved Brandon and she knew that him and Dani meant nothing. She wasn't able to forgive Brandon for awhile, but she did. She knew that he would never hurt her.

* * *

On June 8th, 2020, Brandon took Jude out for ice cream at the beach. He called Robert Quinn, Callie's father to meet them there. It was a normal day for Jude and Robert, but this day was important to Brandon. They had no clue what was going on till Brandon nervously grinned.

"Umm. Jude, Robert." Brandon says awkwardly, "I would like umm... Permission to marry Callie."

They both smiled, smiles painted on their face.

"Your really asking me permission?" says Jude.

"Of course... I want you to be okay with it." He answers.

"I give you my blessing." answers Robert. "I knew it was bond to happen."

"Yes." says Jude. "But let me help you plan the proposal! I want to see Callie's face."

"Alright," agreed Brandon, "That's a deal, but we have to include Sadie... She's the new puppy I got Callie... She's been begging for a pug since forever."

That was the easy part for Brandon, he couldn't wait to propose. He didn't even think it was possible seven years ago and now he was going to marry the girl he loved.

* * *

The next day, Callie walked in to the apartment to find little Sadie, the black pug puppy sitting on her bed with a red bow tugging on a little rope. She laughs and picks up the little adorable puppy.

"Now... Where did you come from?" she says.

She looks at the ring tied to the bow than turned around to see Brandon on his knees. The puppy struggled from her grip and runs to Brandon. He unties the ring from the bow and smiles.

"Callie Quinn Jacob, you make me the most happiest person in the world. I love you endlessly and I want to spend my whole life with you. Your my infinity and I love you. Would you marry me?"

Callie sobs to his arms nodding. Brandon spins her around laughing as she keeps nodding.

"Yes!" She finally cries, "Yes..."

The whole family cheers from the kitchen, taking pictures and laughing. The twins jumped up and down over and over again laughing and clapping. Callie was going to be a Foster after all, no adoption required.

"I love you." She whispers to Brandon.

"I love you too."

* * *

They were married on December 20th, 2020 at the same church Colleen and Donald married. Robert walked her down the isle giving her away to Brandon. Stef and Lena planned the whole thing and shared the role as maid of honor. Aiden was the best man and the twins were the ring barriers. Wyatt's daughter who he named Lilly was the flower girl and Mariana, Emma, who was Jesus's fiancé, Gabbi, Kiara and Daphne were brides maid. Cole, Wyatt, Jesus, Jude and Connor were grooms men.

It was a perfect wedding. Callie couldn't believe this was happening. She was marrying Brandon Foster, her love of her life. She didn't think this was possible seven years ago and now it is. She has the last name Foster. She was Callie Quinn Foster, and she had a family. She had a home.

* * *

It took two years for Callie to conceive a child. Callie and Brandon didn't want any kids just yet since they still was saving up for a house, but the day Callie realized she forgot to take a pill was the day that she found out she was pregnant.

Callie was scared being a mother, but her fear was put to rest. She had Brandon, and that's all she needed. The whole family was thrilled about the new baby, and Callie couldn't wait to meet her new bundle of love. The baby... Who was her and Brandon's creation.

Stef and Lena stood there with a bottle of champagne in the waiting room with Mariana, Jesus, Emma, Jude and the twins. They awaited the news of the newborn entering the world. A good thirty minutes pass till Brandon entered the room smiling.

"It's a girl!" He yells.

The bottle of champagne was popped and was poured in to glasses. They celebrated the new baby girl born to the world.

On May 17, 2023, little 6 pounds, 7oz, 20 inches long baby girl was given the name Colleen Stefena Foster. She had gotten her name from her beautiful, strong and caring grandmothers.

Callie held her baby girl close to her smiling at Colleen who had inherited her daddy's green eyes, but her features, and beautiful soft brown hair. She kisses her baby girl, and tells her how much she loves her. She wanted to give everything to her daughter, and to protect her to all cost. She wanted to be the mother her mother was suppose to be for her.

"Look what we did." cries Callie as Brandon holds his daughters hand, "Look what we made."

"I know," whispers Brandon, "Colleen Stefena Foster."

They made a beautiful girl to love. They made a family.

Robert looks at his new granddaughter with love as he held her for the first time. Colleen... That name was perfect for this little beautiful girl he thought. She was just perfect.

"This is the same feeling I felt when I held you." He told his daughter. "She's just like you... But she has her-"

"Daddy's eyes." says Brandon, completing his sentence. He was proud of that fact.

"She's beautiful." says Callie, "In every way possible."

"Just like you," he whispers to Callie, "Got my eyes... But your mothers beauty and heart."

Robert could tell that Callie was over the moon. She had a daughter now. She was happy. He was glad to tell his daughter about his story... Her mothers story. If he didn't, she would be with that Wyatt guy, and Brandon would have never been happy as he was now. At least one story got a happy ending... The other didn't...

Boy... How he was wrong.

* * *

Ten years passed and Callie and Brandon Foster sist on the couch watching a movie with their four kids. Their dog Sadie, laid her self on to Colleen and Anthony, her body was sagging as much as fat could sag for a twelve year old dog. It was pretty much, a normal Friday night with the kids minus little Gloria, who was Mariana's daughter. She visits all the time and was close to Colleen and Callie.

Colleen, who now is a beautiful ten year old, is full of life. She had inherited Callie and Brandon's love for music and she played the piano since she was three which made Brandon proud. She resembled her grandmother Colleen and mother, but had Stef's crazy hard head personality and Lena and Callie's caring and understanding heart. She also had Callie's courage and Brandon's smarts... She was the most lively little girl the world has ever seen. She was daddy's little girl, and mamas love.

After Colleen was born, Ian who was planned, came along four years later. Brandon was overjoyed to have a son. He loved his daughter, but having a son to love was a way to prove the world that he wasn't like Mike. He was just like Brandon, but he was more artistic and was in to drawing. The only thing he had in common with Callie was his brown eyes and their good and understanding heart. Callie loved her little boy, and they were really close. Ian was Callie's last baby, till they decided to adopt which was an hard process.

They soon adopted a brother and sister who reminds Callie of her and Jude. Anthony who was Ian's age, and little Chloe who was just a toddler was welcomed to the family when Chloe was a year old... That was two years ago.

Callie snuggles against her husband and smiles. She looks at her beautiful kids and than to Brandon. She did something right, and he couldn't agree more. It was a perfect ending to a troubled start.

"Mama." She hears her daughter, Colleen say after the movie ended, "Can you tell me Grandma Colleen and Grandpa Roberts story again before bed?"

Colleen loved her grandparents love story. She was old enough to understand since she was seven. Robert first told her the story when he came to visit her. She loved it so much, she made her own song about her grandparents love. Robert loved it.

"How about daddy and mines love story?" I suggested.

She didn't know... But she was about too.

"Sure." She simply said, as Brandon took the rest of the kids up to bed and I began to tell her my story.

A few miles away, Robert was taking his last breath. He wasn't old, but he had suffered cancer since his first granddaughter Colleen was born. He knew that his time was short, and he didn't fight the cancer at all. He wanted to be with Colleen. He wrote letters to his grandchildren, to Callie, Brandon and Jude, to Lena and Stef and to the rest of Brandon's siblings and their children. He was part of the family, and they should get his share of Inheritance he had which was his parents old house by the lake and a few grand saved in his bank. As bad as he wanted to go see Colleen, he wanted to see his grandkids grow up. He loved camping with Ian and Anthony, and telling story's to Colleen and Chloe. His youngest grand-daughter loved him. Shes just a toddler and he hoped that Callie tells her story's of him so she wouldn't forget him. He sighs. He was in pain, and he knew that he need Colleen more than ever. As he closes his eyes, breaths his last breath, whispering Colleens name, he looks up to the white light and sees the beautiful girl he longed for. He was finally here... in the place were he needed to be.

"Robert?"

He hears her voice and she runs in to his arms. Robert couldn't believe it... He was finally with her.

"I missed you so much Colleen." He cried, "I love you."

He buries his face in to her long lushes brown hair and cries.

"I love you too." she says crying, kissing him with all her might. She was finally with him.

He wanted her to say these words since the day they left each other. He cries in to her arms, kissing her gently again, looking in to her chocolate brown eyes. He longed to see her eyes.

"Don't cry," she says, "We're together... That's all that matters."

They could finally love each other with no judgment, no Donald, no system... just them. The couple walked in to the light to start their infinity together.

* * *

Callie was devastated about Roberts death, but Brandon reminded Callie that he was with Colleen again. Callie nodded. He knew that her mom was with him again... That they found each other. If it wasn't for them and their love she wouldn't be here with Brandon. She watched as the family tossed the roses in to his casket. Mariana and her husband clutched each other, holding their daughter Gloria in their arms. Jesus and Emma held their twins, Stef and Lena stood in silence next to their twin sons. Jude comforts Callie. She lost her father and it hurts.

The family walked towards their cars after the service ended, leaving me alone.

"Mama." I hear my sons Ian and Anthony say, "We got a book from Grandpa, and Colleen says you should read it to us. She said you told her the story and it was special to you and grandpa."

I look at the book... The title. "The Girl and the Foster brother." Under it it says "The of story of Colleen Quinn Jacob and Robert Quinn...to the next generation."

Callie smiles a little. I guess the boys were old enough. It will be a matter of time till Chloe asks about the story.

"Okay, I'll read it too you." she says. "Before bed... It's a really good story."

The boys took the book and walked towards the car. She thanked Robert quietly as she watch the dirt cover his casket. She remembered that he once said that only one story had a happy ending... He was wrong. Both story had a happy ending, or at least she thought. She was glad that she chose Brandon, she couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

Brandon's arms find Callie's waist. He kisses her gently, hugging from the back. Callie enjoys his comfort and warmth, it reminds her of her mother.

They been together for almost twenty years, married for twelve... And in those years alone, Brandon had told her I love you, to her everyday. He meant it every time, and he'll never stop loving her. He loved her in every way, and he was glad that Robert shared his story. He was happy. I wish I could give her more, thought Brandon. No... he couldn't, he gave everything to Callie, and he knew he could never lose her. She was his, and he was hers.

When they returned home, the kids ran to the backyard and played with Sadie. Brandon was singing to little Chloe who was sad about her grandpa's death.

"Papa?" she says, "I miss grandpapa."

Brandon turns to his daughter, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear and looking at her grey eyes.

"I know... but it's alright. We have each other remember? that's all that matters," he says, "Mama and I will never leave you."

Callie listened to her daughter and husband talk. She loved them in all ways possible... she loved Brandon for being the best husband, friend and father. If it wasn't for Robert, they wouldn't have been together. She decided that maybe, people should know... that her daughters and sons should know about this. You never know... she wouldn't be surprised if one of them fell for a young beautiful girl or boy and people or society or the dam government decides that they can't be together. It didn't stop Robert, and it surly didn't stop Callie. Callie found an old journal and began to write.

"The girl and the Foster brother, Brandon and Callie's story."

It was about time... She wanted her kids and Grandkids and the next generation to know that love is love. All that matters is that your together. Even if it's wrong, but feels so right.

"Callie?" I hear Brandon say as he rocks our daughter in our arms. I smile at the sight of him.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too."

It was always right. The Girl and The Foster Brother.

**_THE END_**


End file.
